finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Keycatrich
Keycatrich is a former town in northern Leide in Final Fantasy XV. It used to be a prosperous town where rich people lived, but after the Wall was scaled back at the culmination of the Great War, it was destroyed by Niflheim and overrun by daemons. The refugees from the town first fled to the Hunters' prairie outpost, and when the camp was full and it became apparent return to Keycatrich was impossible due to the daemons, the people scattered about the Lucian outlands.Almanac entry for the Praitue Outpost: Originally established during the great war, this outpost housed countless refugees forced to flee in fear when the empire invaded the northern city of Keycatrich. Soon, their former homes were overrun by ferocious daemons, and all hope of returning was lost. With nowhere left to turn and the camp soon reaching capacity, the refugees soon split out into the surrounding areas, and eventually, across the Lucian continent. Cindy Aurum, Takka Bradham and Weskham Armaugh are from Keycatrich. The Tomb of the Wise is around this area, where Noctis salvages the Sword of the Wise. Noctis visits Keycatrich at Cor Leonis's urging when he is sent upon his journey of collecting the arms of his forebears. They find the ruins occupied by the imperials, but after returns from Keycatrich Trench, the imperials are gone. Almanac Ruins of Keycatrich, under the letter "e" on the in-game map, in a corner of a dilapidated building. :Though nary a trace of its rich past remains, Keycatrich was once a residential area home to the Lucian rich and famous. Under the Wall's protection, the town flourished as an intercontinental trading post where the global currency known as "gil" was circulated. :Those glory days came screeching to a halt, however, with the advent of the great war. The Wall's scope was scaled back due to imperial encroachment, and the town of Keycatrich was razed by the flames of war. Within a short matter of months, the entire city had turned to ash, leaving only the trenches behind. Now the Founder King's statue stands alone, a somber reminder of the town's tragic past. Items *Hi-Elixir x2 (one is a treasure icon) *White Choker (Map) *Chrome Bit (above the "y" on the map, on an elevated building) *Bioblaster (outside dungeon entrance) *Sword of the Wise (royal tomb) *The mineral deposit near the dungeon entrance yields dust-type minerals Enemies *Imperial Rifleman (main quest) *Imperial Sniper (main quest) *Magitek Axeman (main quest) *MA Veles (main quest) *Coeurl (ruins) *Daggerquill (Tomb of the Wise) *Behemoth (hunt) Magitek engines never spawn here. Even if the almanac entry for the Prairie Outpost says that Keycatrich was abandoned due to being overran by daemons, daemons never spawn in the ruins at night. Quests Scraps of Mystery The Prairie Outpost has a wooden shack. Between the hut and the fence is a wooden trolley that has a map that marks areas in the ruins of Keycatrich. The treasure is in the northeast corner on another trolley. Hunts The behemoth spawns in the middle of the ruins, and a regular coeurl may appear at the area at the same time. The behemoth is weak to greatswords and shields. It is powerful and runs fast and can turn around quickly and slam with its long tail in a wide arc. It pounces on its prey. The attack where it rises to its hindlegs to slam down on its front legs can be blocked and parried. The Perfect Cup In Chapter 8 approaching the noodle wagon in Lestallum opens a quest for concocting an ideal Cup Noodles. The player can choose if they prefer it with meat, egg or shrimp. Choosing meat sends the party to Keycatrich Ruins to fell a behemoth. The next time the party camps they will eat the Cup Noodle. Founder King's Sigil In the Windows and Royal Editions, the player gains access to Armiger Unleashed by interacting with the statue of the Founder King in the ruins of Keycatrich. After having collected all 13 royal arms, interacting with the statue yields The Founder King's Sigil. Timed Quest On the 16th day of the month the Timed Quest happens at the Keycatrich Ruins where the player can fight cactuars and slactuars for 100 Quest Points. It is one of two Timed Quest areas that only has one quest a month, the other being Rydielle Ley arches that also hosts cactuars and slactuars. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Keycatrich-Ruined-Buildings-FFXV.png Keycatrich-Ruins-Sign-FFXV.png|Sign. Keycatrich-Ruins-Varmints-FFXV.png|Beware of varmints. Ruins of Keycatrich in FFXV.png Keycatrich-Ruins-Founder-King-Statue-FFXV.jpg|Founder King statue. Grim-Reaper-Statue-in-Leide-FFXV.png|Unknown statue and Keycatrich Ruins entry. Cor-Leonis-FFXV.png|Cor Leonis fights imperials at the ruins. References ru:Кикатрих Category:Ruins Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV